Optically readable codes are traditionally machine-readable codes that encode a predetermined amount of data, such as typically used for strings of numeric, alphanumeric, binary or other characters. The data strings may provide information about, for example, an item, an object, an entity, a website, a contact, a program, a service, or the like. Optically readable codes are generally either one-dimensional (or linear) barcodes or two-dimensional (or matrix) geometric patterns. The optically readable codes are typically read and interpreted by optical scanners that may be included in a specialized piece of equipment or may be a part of another device such as, for example, a camera of a mobile phone provided with scanning software.
Optically readable codes have become used more broadly recently as mobile devices such as, for example, tablet computers and smart phones, that have the ability to recognize an optically readable code become more available. According to the related art, the optically readable codes are simply scanned and decoded to provide users with the encoded data, such as a website or the like. In this situation, systems and methods for handling optically readable codes may be improved.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. Not determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.